When forming patterns such as metallized figures on previously molded plastic objects it is the general practice to mold the object, remove it from the mold, create a mask having a reverse image of a desired pattern, fix the mask to the object and then coat the pattern, usually with a metal. The critical part of the prior art process is the mask. Additional time is required when a product needs a specific mask and after being made, the mask requires a great deal of maintenance such as cleaning, repair, fit adjustments, etc.
It would be an advance in the art if a method could be provided that improved the patterning art.